


Both Hands On the Wheel

by alianora



Category: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Jdrama, everybody needs steer horns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying thank you isn't something he is used to doing.  Especially not to a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Hands On the Wheel

"Did you get Ami-chan something, Nefukichi-kun?"

Nephrite ignored Motoki completely, staring out the door with a frown, broom forgotten in one hand. He leaned forward, gaze intense, then abruptly sprang back into a flurry of motion, sweeping the floor haphazardly and narrowly missing hitting Motoki with the handle.

The door swung open behind Nephrite, but he didn't look up to see who came in. He focused on the floor intensely until he nearly swept over a pair of shiny black mary janes.

He froze, broom edge resting against the soles of the shoes in front of him. He raised his eyes slowly to Ami-chan's gentle face.

"Hello, Nefukichi-kun," she said, tilting her head to one side. "How are you, today?"

Nephrite stared at her in silence, then nodded awkwardly. Something that wasn't quite a bow, but was more respectful then anything he showed anyone else.

Behind them, Motoki's face lit up with an excited grin. He slapped his hand over his mouth and halfway ducked behind the counter.

Nephrite shifted his weight uneasily and took a deep breath. He was about to say something when the door opened with a bang, and Usagi came tumbling in.

"Ami-chan! Ami-chan!" She said, "Rei-chan and Mako-chan are running late and we need to go help my mother get ready for her next audition for a television show, so we can't sing karaoke today!"

Still talking at full speed, Usagi began to drag Ami out of the door. Ami shot an apologetic glance over her shoulder at Nephrite and waved.

Usagi had barely stopped for breath and tugged Ami along behind her down the street, when Ami suddenly exclaimed, "Nefukichi-kun!"

Usagi was abruptly tugged to a stop, and turned around in surprise.

Nephrite was already striding away, leaving Ami staggering under the sudden weight of the massive steer horns he had thrust at her.

Nephrite stopped right before he went back inside, and glanced back over his shoulder.

Usagi was running back and forth in front of Ami, exclaiming and examining the horns from every angle.

Nephrite barely noticed.

All he saw was Ami's delighted smile as she wrapped both arms around the steer horns and laughed.

END


End file.
